1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a belt lock for safety belt systems, more especially a small-size lock of the type comprising a lock housing with a closure mechanism which contains an ejector, with a release key and with at least one eye for the fastening of a first belt strap end, the housing and the key being made of plastics material, and at least two further endpieces, held in the working position by the mechanism, for further belt strap ends, wherein the endpieces each have a detent arm and the detent arms are held in a predetermined position with respect to one another in the working position and are unlockable by means of the release key along with the collaboration of a metal spring which actuates the ejector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of the small-size belt locks for safety belt systems, which as a rule are used in the case of belt systems intended for small children in motor vehicles, the entire closure mechanism consists of chromium-plated steel components. Furthermore, the release key is provided in the region of the upper side of the lock housing.
The metal component parts of the closure mechanism necessitate relatively high production costs and lead to a correspondingly increased overall weight of the belt lock, which for a secured small child more especially in the case of fairly long car travel usually becomes a tiresome burden. Since the release key is disposed in the region of the front side of the lock housing, the thumb pressure on the key for the opening of the lock also acts on the stomach of the small child, which is understandably accordingly unpleasant for the child, unless the manual actuation of the lock on opening is so undertaken that the index finger is positioned as an abutment behind the lock housing and the key is then pressed with the thumb, which is, however, complicated.